Professor Orimura
by Hector Flores
Summary: What would be different if Ichika and his sister were twins? What would change if he was the teacher of the class and lived together with Maya Yamada as her fellow professor? I do hope you will find this story to your liking as we find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Infinite Stratos this is a fanfiction only.

Ichika and Chifuyu were both born to the Orimura family but as the head of the family their mother could not have then both remain as a part of the family if they were not going to ever activate and use the family bloodline. The Orimura family valued strength above all else and that included love. The twins were left to fend for themselves since before they could walk.

The two children were fortunate enough that they always seem to be placed together whether it be at the orphanage or a foster home. Chifuyu was educated in the ways of kendo and so since her twin brother was always with her so was he. The kendo dojo was run by the Shinono family they had two daughters. The eldest daughter who did not want to follow the family tradition and always was playing with electronics and computers.

By the time Ichika was ten years old and a good practitioner of the dojo style of kendo he was introduced to a little girl. He was told she was the future teacher of the dojo since the oldest daughter a girl by the name of Tabane decided to abandon the family tradition altogether.

It was during his fifteen birthday that Tabane finished her greatest invention ever. Having been studying what Japan had done in the area of outer space suits she developed something that would turn the world upside down. This would make her parents value her genius, or so she believed.

Ichika became good friends with Hoki and he was a great help in her instruction in the ways of kendo. He became something of a motivation and a secret crush all rolled into one. Tabane decided to use the best swordsman in the family dojo to prove her technology was amazing.

She hacked 58 military bases around the word and had them launch nuclear-tipped missiles at Japan. Ichika knew that he had to do something as he soon realized the oncoming danger because at that exact moment his family bloodline activated and he had a vision of what was about to happen and how to stop it.

With his eyes both turning from deep blue to a golden color he marched in the direction of a dry tree. He punched a stop on the tree and that opened the secret passage to an abandoned base. Inside he saw a black wetsuit and a red mass of armor. It looked like it was a samurai armor that had been taken off a display stand.

Ichika followed the vision and in an instant, he knew everything about the machine that he thought it was an armor. He took off his clothes and out on the wetsuit and touched the armor. It moved and instinctively it wrapped itself around his body. 'Shirakishi I wish we had a better chance to introduce each other, but right now our country is in danger. So please lend me your strength of this nation is doomed.'

The armor turned white almost like saying that she was honored by his decision to protect the innocent. In reality, she turned it white because she did not want her master to be easily identified if they somehow ended up being videotaped by a surveillance satellite. She even changes to look more like a European armor than what she initially looked like for this her first flight.

That was the night that the white Knight shot down every single nuclear missile and said missiles were gone from the world. In truth, Tabane wanted to reduce the number of nuclear weapons around Japan to make the world a lot safer for her little sister. What better could she hope for to test her greatest invention yet, the Infinite Stratos?

As soon as the Infinite Stratos was unveiled to the world Tabane's invention became the most troubling issue in the world and especially the United nations. The thing was more powerful than any conventional weapon or vehicle and it could be used for so many things it was determined that its use would be limited to a sport and Japan would be the one responsible to educate all future I.S. Pilots in how to operate their machines.

Chifuyu was not happy that her brother was the first pilot ever, and so she demanded on threat of a major beating that Tabane prepare a personal unit for her too. Tabane was many things but a coward she was not. She told Chifuyu that in return she and Ichika would work with her to perfect the I.S. so they could get it ready for first generation mass production and to make an appropriate first Academy curriculum.

Five years later and Chifuyu and Ichika were both entered into the world's first world competition, the Mondo Grosso. Chifuyu and Ichika would end up fighting the final match against each other and they being equally skilled they should have ended in a draw, but Ichika had one thing Chifuyu did not. He had mastered the ability of his eyes and with knowing what would happen he defeated his twin sister quite easily.

"Ichika it was not fair that you used your bloodline ability in our final match. " Chifuyu was not happy how easily she was defeated." Look, sis, it's a clear case of damned if you do or damned if you don't. You would never let me hear the end of it if I did not fight you at my best. So quit pouting and give your brother a hug for a well-deserved medal. "

Chifuyu knew that he was right of course, the one thing that still bugged her was why was he the only man that the Infinite Stratos actually accepted. Tabane herself did not know why she looked the specs on Ichika's personal I.S but so far the machine and even the core did not look anything different from the other machines she designed.

In truth that Byakushki or Shirakishi as Ichika called her actually accepted him because unlike all the other tests pilots before him, he actually treated her as a friend and not simply a piece of hardware being tested.

The next few years before the next Mondo Grosso were spent helping Tabane with the making of the proposed I. S. Academy. The first Mondo Grosso did not have many experienced pilots and so the competition for the twins was not that great. Things would be different for the second since now they had a proper training program.

They held the classes in an old military base so far, but with the help of the twins the designs for the actual Academy buildings were done rather quickly. Ichika was given the much-needed training in case he actually chose to be a teacher in the academy. His sister finally found one area where she was better than her brother and that area was book learning.

Ichika was told by Tabane that he was more than likely a more physical learner. He did pick learning rather quickly when it was tied to some actual physical examples and exercises. The Second Mondo Grosso was also expected for either of the twins to win. The world did not like the idea of Japan winning two times back to back.

"Chifuyu what is the meaning of this? What do you mean you will not participate in the Mondo Grosso? Sister mind telling me why are you leaving me alone out there?" Chifuyu said that she did not want to steal the chance of him winning a second gold medal in a row. In reality, she did not want to participate because she still remembered how embarrassing her defeat was.

Ichika was getting ready to fight in the semifinals when he received a message telling him that an unknown group of people had his sister hostage. If he did not want his sister to die he better loses the semifinals or they would kill his sister. The first impulse was to contact Tabane and tell her what he was told in the message.

Just as he was ready to call Tabane he had a vision of who the group was. It was the defeated members of the Russian team. This made his furious as the semifinals had him fight the very last pilot for the Russian team. He knew what he needed to do thanks to his vision. He went to the German team and told them what was happening.

The team leader was beyond angry at hearing what the Russians were trying to do. "I can't provide aid without some sort of compensation. If you promise to teach our elite unit for a minimum of three years. I promise to do my best to rescue your sister and you can get your revenge on the team of cowards on your match."

Ichika knew he had no other alternative. He agreed to the deal and told her everything that he knew about the possible location of the people holding his sister hostage. The German team leader told him to stall for time and when his sister was safe they would be some fireworks fired to tell him to stop holding back.

The match was something the German expected to win rather easily as they held the sister of their opposition hostage. The match was largely Ichika evading everything the opponent tried to do until he saw the bright colors of some fireworks overhead.

That was when he began beating the living daylights out of the foolish opponent. She had no idea what he was doing. They had his sister and threaten to kill her if he tried to win. Did she begin to think that maybe victory was more important that his twin's life? "You try this again in the next Mondo Grosso and I promise you there will be no power in heaven or hell that will prevent me from ending the lives of you and your entire team. You have been warned."

The Russian team was deemed to have acted against the code of conduct for such a world sporting event and thus they were banned from participating for the next four competitions. This, however, did mean that if they wanted to participate they had to find new pilots for the team.

Ichika was good to his word and indeed went and taught the elite unit like he promised. For three years he taught this unit everything he knew about piloting an Infinite Stratos. One student was, in particular, extra enthusiastic about learning from the two times Mondo Grosso champion. Her name was Laura Bodwig and she was considered once the very best soldier.

The reason for her enthusiasm was that she had become the worst IS pilot in the entire unit. Thanks to Ichika's teachings that slowly began to change and as he finished teaching the last year Laura had risen to be the very best once again. Some of her fellow pilots used to tease her that maybe she paid so close attention to their teacher was because she was secretly in love with him.

At long last, he was free from his obligation to the German IS unit and could return to his homeland and his sister. She just became the director of the Academy and if the letters were any indication the school was in major need of some good old-fashioned military discipline and thanks to the last three years he was an expert on the subject.

As he landed and drove to the Academy he could be hearing Shirakishi complain once again. 'I still say the plane and car were unnecessary and slowed us down too much. I could have been there and back at least half a dozen times by the same amount of time.' Ichika smiled as he touched his gauntlet.

'I know, but we don't know what to expect. I don't want to come across as a show off the very first day I arrive. You know as well as I do that the first impression is very important when starting to teach in a new place. ' Shirakishi was laughing as she heard him.' Remind me again who was it that beat not one but thirteen instructors in a single match to prove that he was worthy to teach their elite unit? '

Ichika laughed too as he almost forgot about it.' Well since you decided to bring it up I really only did it to impress that Captain, what was her name Oliva Strum I believe. I can't deny I really am attracted to a nice woman that pays so much attention to her figure, and Olivia had a very nice rack. '

That made Shirakishi become quite for two reasons. She regretted mentioning the incident because she made him remember the pink haired bimbo, and the other was the only reason said bimbo did not actually date him was because she was already married. It or course did not stop Ichika from flirting shamelessly every chance he got.

As he exited the vehicle he saw the welcoming party. He immediately recognized his twin sister and when she was at arms reach gave her a hug. There was a young woman next to her and she seemed to be still hiding behind a wall. Chifuyu decided that it was not something her brother's assistant professor should be doing, regardless how bashful and intimidated she felt in meeting her brother.

"Maya if you can't even greet the professor you are going to work with, I guess I will have to introduce him to someone else and you will have to teach the class alone. Is that what you want? " Maya rushed out of her hiding place and she was in such a hurry to introduce herself she tripped and fell right on top of Ichika who by the way he fell had his hands on her breast.

'Oh this is just great, I finally got rid of one bimbo and here comes another that by the looks of it will have Ichika go gaga over her figure. Dear God all mighty those tits are huge. ' Shirakishi was thinking as Ichika helped her stand up. "I am sorry, it's just that he won the Mondo Grosso two times in a row and I don't want to make a bad first impression."

"More likely you were trying to be my future sister in law. I wouldn't mind let me tell you. But trying to sleep with the guy when you just met him out in the open? I never figured you to be so caring about how you went after a guy. " this made the poor green haired woman blush three shades of red.

" This lovely young woman is your assistant professor she is Maya Yamada. As for your first duty as a professor, I think we should check how your personal unit is and finish registering you into the system. Then I plan to go over the year program and see if you have any questions. "

Ichika bowed down to Maya and he kissed her hand and smiled at her." It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yamada, I am sure we will have a wonderful time working together. " even Chifuyu didn't expect her brother to treat his assistant professor this way and it made her feel less worried.

His personal unit was in perfect condition. He finished the paperwork and found the schedule of the material taught to be too relaxed so he decided to change it a bit. "Now if Maya will show you were your sleeping quarters are and where the faculty supplies and restrooms are located. I think you are ready to start teaching tomorrow. Be most welcome Professor Orimura." Ichika smiled at his sister. "Glad to be here, and thank you Director Orimura. I will not let you down."

Maya wondered why the two were being so formal with each other." Chifuyu and I value maintaining our personal and professional lives separate so in her role as director and mine as a new professor we have to be formal with each other. It is just the way we are Maya, there is nothing to worry about. "

If Shirakishi was angry before now she was speechless with rage. It turns out the new big breasted bimbo in Ichika's life was not only going to be working with him all the time, no it was much worse than that. She was going to be his new roommate. The poor IS AI was just asking one question over and over again. 'Why did this have to happen to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Infinite Stratos this is a fanfiction only.

Ichika and Maya got used to living in the same quarters rather quickly Chifuyu told them as they ate breakfast the next day. "It is a simple matter of respecting each other that is all. I will not be doing anything she does not approve off first and you know this."

Maya looked at him and could not help smiling as she heard him say that. It was such a nice feeling to be so respected like that. Chifuyu needed to get back on track however and decided to tell them a few unfortunate things. "I would expect no less from you, Maya you will have to handle the class till my brother shows up, he has to attend a faculty meeting with the rest of the first year professors."

Maya understood that this was no an optional meeting so she agreed to look after the class till he made it back.

The meeting could be described with a single word, boring. What a surprise that all the other professors in the meeting were actual women, and scantily dress women at that. Ichika felt for one second that this was an attempt from his sister to get him a potential bride. The meeting lasted exactly ten minutes.

Ichika walked towards his class not believing what the meeting was actually about. It was a meeting because all the other professors were actually complaining about him sharing a room with Maya instead of one of them. In the end he walked out of the room, but not before telling them that he simply had no time to waste on such foolishness.

Maya was having a real hard time controlling the class so she decided to have them do introductions. Ichika walked in as soon as Houki was done with the introductions. She was shocked to see him. "Ichika where have you been all these years?" Ichika walked over to her student desk and punched her hard on the top of the head causing her to come crashing down on her desk. "In school you will address me as Professor Orimura."

Houki managed to get up and looked at him, "Ichika you are my childhood friend, is that anyway to treat someone you haven't seen in years?" Ichika hit her again, "So it seems the instructions on how to properly address your teachers has not gotten into that head of yours. Do you need another to remind you how to address your teacher?"

He walked over to Maya and smiled to relax her. "So the meeting is over I take it. I only got almost done with introductions so you can take over for now, Professor Orimura." He smiled at her again and thanked her for holding down the fort in his absence.

"I am your home room teacher Ichika Orimura, I will teach you all the basics of handling an IS and all things you will need to know to stand on your own this year. I will accept no slackers, you will learn everything we teach you or their will be hell to pay, is that clear? "

That is when the entire class began shouting for him to scold them, some more and to punish them. The class for the first day had to do with the invention and history of the IS. Ichika could not help but to wonder if they placed all the nut jobs in his class on purpose. He felt like that because some of them actually were calling him by the title he earned as Emperor since he won Mondo Grosso twice in a row.

Unlike the other professors he decided to stay in class during lunch to learn the names and associate them to the faces of the students in class. That is when one of the students decided to talk with him privately. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how a guy is a teacher at this Academy? Normally no men can operate an IS."

Ichika stopped looking at the picture roster and looked at her. She had long curly blonde hair and had the air of being someone who thought very highly of themselves. "Don't know the reason myself, I somehow had to use one and when I touched it she accepted me rather quickly and before long I was flying, and you are?"

Cecilia was now angry at him. "How could you ask that I am Britain's candidate representative Cecilia Alcott the one to have the highest score in the entrance exam." Ichika had to give her a reality check or else this attitude was going to be disruptive in the class. "You do know that the entrance exam is extremely easy to accommodate the lack of knowledge and skill of the person taking the exam."

Cecilia left in a huff. The next class began and that was when he told them that Professor Yamada would handle all book related learning while he would handle all the IS piloting and IS handling related topics. "I must object, how much can a man teach us about operating an IS we all know that piloting one for a grand total of two times does not make you an expert."

"You can't expect that I, Cecilia Alcott would have to put up with this substandard teacher for an entire year. Having to live in this low level of technology and culture is bad enough, but now I have to take lessons from a man who is clearly just got lucky and has no talent whatsoever. But then again what can you expect from someone from a backwaters country like Japan. "

Ichika was not one to let himself lose control so easily, she could insult him till her face turned blue for all he cared, but the second she insulted his beloved country that was when the kid gloves came off.

" As if England has that many things to brag about? Class can anyone tell your fellow classmates what award has England won fifteen times in a row? " no one said a word, trying to avoid becoming a potential target for Cecilia later on." No one, Ok class listen up because I will only say it once. England had the distinct honor of winning the World's Worst Cuisine Award fifteen years in a row. "

Cecilia was not going to take this from him." How dare you speak of my nation like that! I will have you know England has many wonderful and delicious dishes. This dishonor calls for a duel. "

Ichika smiled a rather hostile and cold smile at her and the class knew that she would one day regret saying that to him." Actually that works out for us. How about an exhibition match this Friday this will serve as an example for the class as to what an IS battle is like. "

It was Monday that day so it would take several days to get everything ready or so the student body president thought as she could practically see the money to be made. The exhibition match was a gold mine if she ever saw one. The betting alone would help fund so many of the school charities that it was almost as if Ichika Orimura was making an incredibly donation.

Some of the fellow teachers used to joke that Maya actually was acting a whole lot more ladylike and demure, some even joked that she even looked less stressful and even happy. These jokes often reached Houki's ears so after three days of them she decided to visit her friend that evening.

You can imagine her surprise when she realized that the room Ichika called his quarters was actually shared by Maya and what made it worse is that he was reading a book on class materials while the sounds of a shower were heard from outside the bathroom. The final thing that made her demand to know what was going on was when she heard Maya tell Ichika that they were out of body soap.

"I forgot to replace the bottle Maya, with all this nonsense about the exhibition it simply slipped my mind. " He took a bottle and took into the shower where he placed it on the countertop." Thanks Ichika I will buy one later to replace yours. You know if you really need to take a bath, you can always take one with me. "

Houki was waiting for him to walk out of the bathroom." So here I am visiting my old friend and I find that he is sleeping with his coworker. I must say I am very disappointed in you. " Ichika told her he was a consenting adult and if he and she chose to be intimate it was only something concerning them.

" I wish he would take me on my offer, but he made his point quite clear. He will not even touch me until I am a full professor and have a class of my own. I really wish he would. If you had seen how good looking that body of his is, you would tease him too." Maya told Houki as she got out of the bathroom wearing her sleepwear.

The three had quite the friendly conversation till it was the time for the curfew and he reminded him he was the monitor officer on duty that day.

The next day on the school announcements it happened. The thing they were secretly hoping would happen. It just had to happen when the principal decided to see how her brother was doing. "Let's see the student council has a few announcements. No this is boring, lame and this one is even dumb." The student body president was clearly having a disagreement on what announcements were considered newsworthy according to her.

"Ok, let's skip to the juicy part. Friday, Friday Friday we are having an exhibition match between the twice champion of the Mondo Grosso Emperor Ichika Orimura and some really loud obnoxious stuck up bitch who's name I don't seem to recall. " Everyone was looking at Cecilia and she looked mad.

" Tickets will go for 50 at the entrance all proceeds will go towards student aid activities by the student council. The betting pool will be how long will his majesty Orimura will take to beat the blonde bitch. Bets can be placed through the school social media page and by email. " Cecilia was now furious.

" You had your little girlfriend humiliate me this manner like this! " that was when Maya, Houki and Chifuyu yelled the same thing at the same time, they yelled that she was not his girlfriend. Truth be told the class found it very funny that three women denied completely the possibility that the student body president had any sort of relationship with Professor Orimura.

The day of the duel finally came and it was not a good day for Chifuyu since she knew one thing to be true, Ichika had no mercy when it came to combat. She did however would try her best to talk with her brother. "Ichika please take it easy on her. She may be a loudmouth, egotistical moron but she is still a student and you are her teacher. Try to show some compassion and give her a chance to see how foolish is to duel you."

Ichika was not in a good mood either, "I will give her five minutes to see how much difference there is between us. This should give her plenty of time to yield and save herself from suffering a rather humiliating defeat. If she says something stupid that insults you or Maya however I would have the intensive care unit on hold if I was you. "

Cecilia was already out in the arena, her Blue Tears looked like was actually cleaned for this occasion. Ichika mounted his IS and Shirakishi was singing in sheer joy that she was going to be able to fight again. Ichika took off and saw that the Blue Tears was a long range attack IS so he adjusted accordingly.

"I will give you this chance to apologize for your rudeness and I will let you walk out of here with what little pride you may retain." Cecilia must have believed that he was going to accept her offer but instead he stretched his arm in the universal sign of bring it on.

Cecilia was expecting to finish him off with one shot, but that shot was evaded like it was nothing. This made her mad that he was not taking their fight seriously. He kept evading one shot from each one of her remote control weapons and her rifle. It was then that one of the student realized that Professor Orimura had not moved from the same spot.

Cecilia knew that when she heard that and realized the student was telling the truth that she was completely outmatched, but her pride would not let her admit defeat. She kept on trying to win and Ichika just looked bored as he kept evading her shots. It was finally time for him to retaliate and attack.

Byakushki was had only two weapons or so the specs said. He switched his sword for a long range machine gun. With weapon in hand he took off and he aimed directly for her remote control weapons and in one fire arc he shot down several of them. This continued until everyone of them was down for the count.

This was when he expected her to use her secret weapon, and sure enough she tried to shot him down with her hidden missiles. Tried being the key word, he shot twice and cause both missiles to explode as soon as the launcher was exposed. That reduced her shield to zero and ended the duel.

Not about the outcome she decided to complain like the sore loser she was. "That was a cheap shot." Ichika looked at her and didn't even stop using his bloodline ability. His eyes glowed a golden color and he decided to teach her a lesson.

"In combat there are no cheap shots, you see an opening, an opportunity you take it. Hit hard, aim true and end the fight quickly and decisively. These are the things a champion must be able to do almost without thinking about it."

The crowd cheered as the winner was declared and Ichika left a much embarrassed and blushing Cecilia to pick herself off the arena floor. Maya for one couldn't wait any longer and hugged him as soon as his IS was back in standby mode. "Congratulations, Ichika I knew you could do it. How about you and me have dinner as your reward for taking it easy on our student."

Ichika was happy to agree, Houki was not happy how they were acting together. If there was any questions that Maya Yamada wanted to have a serious relationship with Ichika Orimura this public display of affection made it quite clear that she did want a serious and committed relationship with the director's brother.

"You do realize it will take a long time to repair that much damage, right? " Chifuyu asked him waiting to hear his answer." It would be worse if you let me fight the way I wanted to and you know it. " Ichika glared at his sister as he left the arena.

The student body president had to ask what would be different if he fought the way he wanted? Chifuyu just looked at Alcott and told her answer. She told the student body president that his opponent would be dead. "He actually took it easy on her because I asked him. It was an honor duel, death would be the only outcome he would consider appropriate, but he only defeated her as a favor to me."

Many students began to understand that Ichika Orimura was more than capable of being their teacher, and from that day on they listened to his instructions without fail. He defeated someone that they consider tough, the toughest of their year actually. This could only mean that Ichika was not one to fool around with.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Infinite Stratos this is a fanfiction only.

The next few classes were nothing major. He simply went and taught them the many different ways a deployment of their IS could he hampered or outright delayed for enough time to give an opponent the opportunity to win. He was a harsh taskmaster but in the end they did manage to get down the basics to a couple of weeks instead of the usual month.

Today's class was about rapid deployment. He was only happy to show how with practice and a focused mind a person could be in and out of their IS in a few seconds. Byakushki was a third generation IS but the thing that got all of them to wonder is why did it seem like the IS actually held him rather tightly.

This made a few of them to have a few dirty fantasies about the subject. Ichika put a stop to it in a heartbeat. "I am here to be your instructor. If you have times for thoughts of a perverse nature then that means you have too much free time and I need to intensify the pace of my lessons to avoid such boredom."

They immediately stopped that foolishness. Houki was not so clear as to what would make the class any different. So she did something that everyone present wished that they could have stopped. "How can you intensify the pace of the lesson Ichika?" He walked over to her looking rather angry. "It seems we need a review on how to properly address your instructors. "

Even though she was at the moment in an IS he kicked her legs and caused the entire IS to fall down and she hit her head on the ground and hard." I am sorry, Professor Orimura. Could you please tell us how you would intensify today's lesson? Please. " Ichika walked over to her and again he picked up and put her straight up again with little effort.

" I would simply have them do both deployment of IS and weapons in rapid succession till they got it down to less than five seconds. I have would keep them doing it till they accomplish this even if it means skipping a meal. " Hearing this made the other students cringe at the thought of having to do that.

" Could you please demonstrate it to us? I would love to see you do that if you be so kind. " Houki was playing with fire but if she wanted to kiss the dirt again the others were not about to get caught in the crossfire. Ichika did so and he did it so fast it was almost like it was as easy as breathing.

" With proper practice and a disciplined mind you can do it almost without thinking. " Chifuyu saw him do that and so she tried to prove his point. She picked up a rock and threw it at his head. The instant it was near him the gauntlet of the IS was equipped and crushed the rock in the air after catching it.

" That ladies is partial deployment. You need to feel as comfortable and connected to your IS to do that. It should feel like a second skin. Ichika I need to speak with you about a situation. " Ichika told them to practice on their free time. The students were silently thanking Chifuyu for showing up when she did.

As soon as she was in her office chair he sat down and looked at her brother sit on the chair in front of her desk." Ichika these girls are just starting. They are not going to go and compete in the next Mondo Grosso. You could turn it down and make it a little easier. "

Ichika didn't even blink as he told her he was teaching them the most efficient and practical way possible." I will have them ready to deploy and fight by the end of the half semester and they will be able to show those officials what we can get done in such a short amount of time. Our Nation will not be slandered by my lack of preparation of my students. We can proceed with the exhibition match as planned. "

" Ichika you do realize that you also need time to unwind and take a breather every once in your life. I mean you haven't been out in a date in the last year. Don't even tell me that preparing your practical lessons take priority. I am grateful Ichika for your commitment in their education. I simply don't want you to sacrifice your own happiness in doing so. "

Ichika asked what was the incident that she wanted to talk about." Are you familiar with the new IS the US and Isreal are co-developing? " Ichika looked at her with a serious look on his face." I know about the Gospel. I have little knowledge about the actual schematics but I know it is supposed to be a multilateral IS with long range weapons and defenses. "

Chifuyu could not help but to smile as he said that." How is Tabane lately? she has not contacted me in awhile. " Ichika didn't change how he was seated at all." She sent me some limited data about the gospel but with so little to go on I only warned her about the possibility of someone hacking the unit and gaining remote control of it. "

Chifuyu could not help but to sigh as she heard him talk." Ichika you are not an instructior for the military anymore. I am your sister you know that you can relax when we are talking don't you? " Ichika only said he would after the official segment of the conversation was over.

" They actually contacted me and wanted to ask you if you be willing to try the new IS in a mock battle. " his IS gauntlet began to shake as she said that." I think my IS is liable to destroy it if I even think about using an IS that is not her. " Chifuyu again began to laugh." I guess that is why my poor celibate brother with never give me a nephew or a nice in my lifetime. "

Ichika was to embarrassed to tell her not to meddle but also knew it would be dangerous for his health if he did. Chifuyu might act all friendly with him but she had the temper of any member of the Orimura family.

Ichika did feel that a date would be nice, but who would he ask out that had the same interests as him. He could ask Maya but he didn't even knew if she had someone special already, so he didn't want to ruin her chances at finding happiness if he did. He kept thinking about it when he decided that at the very least he would go to the new electronics expo they were having this particular week.

There was also a very nice science fiction movie that looked particularly interesting. It was an remake of the old movie about the eight passenger. He finished dressing to go out and was getting ready to leave when he literally bumped into Maya and they both fell down as they hit their heads together.

"Ichika, mind if I ask you advice on something?" Ichika helped her stand up. "No problem at all Maya, we are roommates you can ask me anything you know that." Maya seemed a little nervous but she decided to ask straight out and be done with it. "Ichika would you mind coming to the electronics expo they are having downtown. I hear they are unveiling a new processor and new circuit integration methods."

Ichika smiled at her and nodded his head. "As long as you don't mind seeing the remake of one of my old favorite film. It's the one that was the first in the alien series." Maya turns out she also enjoyed the film when it she first saw it too. "Actually I was planning to see that one too. They are remaking it and it was going to be shown in 3d."

The two left together as soon as Maya finished getting changed into something for a more casual occasion. Chifuyu was watching the whole thing from around the corner and she was laughing. It seems her subtle hints about what her brother liked she mentioned to Maya were actually paying off.

The electronics expo was very informative for Maya but for Ichika it was not that major improvement. The new methods of integrating circuits was actually already developed and was being used by Tabane for the last five years. He was tempted mentioning that as the presenter was about to mentioned that, but he didn't want to steal someone else's thunder.

The remake of the movie was actually made to look like an anime version of the actual film. It was hilarious to people like himself and other who could tell the difference between the two. It was very well made but he had a hard time not laughing at the dinner scene when the alien came out of the guys stomach.

He almost thought of the space balls parody and when the movie was over she mentioned to Maya who did laugh out loud as she too found it funny. It was late in the evening and she decided that it simply would be too late for them to catch a meal at the dorm so they decided to have a nice simple meal together in a local cafe.

"Ichika when was the last time you had a serious relationship? " Ichika looked up for a second and then at her." I guess it was about a year ago, but the situation was not going to work. I had to leave the German IS unit and we would not be able to see each other anymore. I am sure Bellalika already forgot about me. "

" Ichika mind telling me why are you always so intense in your lessons? " He found that a bit strange but he did say she could ask him anything." I am not intense at all, I just want my students to be prepare for anything. I don't think I could live with the shame of failing them and then hearing about them suffering a major traumatic injury that could have been prevented. "

" I see so it's concern for your students well being that keeps you from relaxing during the lessons. For a minute there I was thinking you actually hated teaching. " Ichika told her it was not the case at all. He enjoyed teaching very much it was just the idea of his students getting injured because of a failure on his part that kept him thinking how can he improve his teaching.

" You know most people think you are so strict is because you don't get to participate in the Mondo Grosso anymore. " Ichika had never considered that point. He began to think that maybe there was a bit of resentment in his teaching after all. He was banned from the Mondo Grosso the last time because they felt he would make the other nations feel like there was no point in having the competition if he was going to participate.

"I guess I never realized it. I do feel bad that they didn't want me to participate but I understand the reason for it. It would make the new sport seem unappealing to new people trying to enter into this sport. I won it twice in a row, and I should be happy with that. I however wish I could fight again and feel the thrill of combat once again. "

Maya found it rather strange he found the combat that enjoyable, most people found it at first frightening." It comes with being an Orimura. My family is made up usually of born warriors and it is pretty much in our blood to like combat. Don't believe me wait till you see sis really angry and pray she is not angry with you. She has been able to throw a pencil right through a metal reinforced wall. "

" So what was your home life like? With such intense family members I mean. I must not have been easy or safe for both of you. " Ichika smiled at her and touched her hand." It was not difficult at all. Thanks for being concerned. My sister and I were abandoned when we were young. We couldn't use our family bloodline heritage and thus were considered weak. Anything that is weak must be disposed off, that is what mother used to tell us. "

As they got back to their room she felt like she understood Ichika a little better. She took her shower first as always and he waited patiently for his turn." Maybe what he really has is abandonment issues. I know it must be harder on him than he makes it out to be. I also wonder how could a twice Mondo Grosso Champion be considered weak?"

As she got dressed and went out to tell Ichika he could take his shower she slipped on the wet floor and bumped into Ichika again but this time her towel came off and she was the day she was born. Ichika on the other hand had his face between two very soft mounds. He tried to know what he was touching so he began to try and figure it out by gently touching the surface of the mounds.

Maya's breathing became shorter and her heart began to beat faster. "Ichika would you please stop touching my breast like that, or I might want to continue this and we might need a shower afterwards. It is not that I mind but this would sort of make me Chifuyu' s sister in law and I don't think she wants that to happen so soon in our lives. "

Ichika did as she asked, but he asked her one thing." I would rather hear what you want, so what is it you want Ms. Maya Yamada? " that was the moment that decided it for her." I want to go on another date, have you be my boyfriend and in time my lover. If things go well for us perhaps something even more. But only time will tell. "

" I guess I will be having that cold shower then, cause trust me. After this I will definitely need it. You have some very smooth skin Maya. " Maya helped him up and he kissed her on her lips. She wasn't expecting what happened next and she would never complain about it. One kiss led to another and yet another.

The two fell on Ichika's bed and by the way they touched and felt each other it was no surprise they ended up making love most of the night and even in the shower as soon as they were done. They fell asleep in each others arms as if it was the most natural thing they could do.

They woke up bright and early the next morning and she blushed three shades of red as she remembered everything that she said and did with him the previous night. It was until she kissed him in an attempt to wake him up that she realized that she felt happy that it did happen.

They both left and for some odd reason everyone was looking at them rather funny this morning. Chifuyu decided to eat breakfast with a little side order of teasing on her part. "Well I don't know about you Maya, but you certainly look refreshed this morning. Did you find a pleasant aerobic exercise to release all the street from teaching or what?"

Ichika told her that they actually went to the electronics expo together and to the new movie that came out. "Don't remind me of that horror film. I had nightmares for weeks after seeing it with you. I guess you aren't too thick in the old noggin to take a hint after all. I expect both of you took the necessary precautions. I don't want to be an aunt just yet after all. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Infinite Stratos this is a fanfiction only.

Tabane actually was quite busy at the time Ichika decided to call her and so she was also not in the mood to hear about frivolous things. She just wanted to know why he called and he did tell her the reason. "So in an essence, you are asking is there any means for you and the AI inside the core to communicate with each other to increase your compatibility?"

Tabane actually for once never even considered the idea, and it was strange because she considered the Byakushki to be as close to being her own daughter. "Well there is the option of having a circuit surgically implanted in your head, but I think Chifuyu would kill me for even designing such a thing."

"I would suggest touching the IS in rest mode and meditating trying to form a mental link. I don't think it will work but short of cutting you open its the next best thing. " Ichika actually said at that point the idea of an optical communication line. The idea was that the AI could speak with him through the heads-up display using an avatar program.

" Well the idea is simplistic and sort of retro to be honest. So you know my answer to that suggestion right? " Ichika knew full well what her answer was." Ok, meditation it is. Any messages you want me to tell your kid sister? " Tabane thought about that for a minute." Is there any chance you will dump that teacher with the large melons for her?

Ichika had a feeling that she was using a satellite to keep an eye on him." Maya and I are dating and the short answer is any chance that you will stop trying to grope my sister's breast every chance you get? " Tabane began to laugh." I guess it means my sister is out of the possible wife pool for good then. No messages but do keep an eye on her you know how she can get when she is angry. "

Ichika was about to close off the communication line when he asked one thing." when is she not angry? " the line was closed leaving a Tabane Shinonono laughing her proverbial head off." Too bad Ichika, you would have made my family reunions at least fun. "

Ichika did as Tabane suggested and boy did he feel silly . he kept on doing that till he fell asleep. There was the image of a woman with long black hair and she was giving him quite the glare. 'I am here Ichika, what do you need to talk about?' Ichika looked at her and he couldn't quite get over the idea that she was pretty mad about something.

'I actually came to ask you if you mind me being your pilot? And could we do something as my energy consumption problem?' Shirakishi looked at him and briefly smiled. 'I don't mind you being my pilot at all. I rather like it when we fly. As for the energy consumption you are still not grasping the concept of economy of movement. Minimize the movement of me to a bare minimum. You are wasting energy with those large movements.'

Ichika understood what she was talking about. 'How can I practice that?' Shirakishi told him that every night he would meet with her and she would help him train while his body rested. 'I appreciate that, now to something more personal. Why do I get the feeling that you are angry about something?'

She smiled and came really close to him. She even picked him up with her arms. 'Because I am angry about something alright. I have known you longer than anyone here Ichika. I do believe your sister is the only person who might say she knows you better than I do. I always hoped that your first time would be with me, but no you first slept with that bimbo back in Germany and not even a year went by and now you are sleeping with another Bimbo here in Japan. '

She was now looking rather angry.' So tell me Ichika when are you going to open your eyes and see that not one of said bimbos will love you as much as I do?' Shirakishi looked almost as if she was ready to cry. 'Shirakishi I honestly had no idea. I always felt like you were a member of my family. Like you were my sister or even my best friend.'

Shirakishi let go of him as he placed him on the surface. 'No matter Ichika, it might not be today or in many years from now but do remember this. You will be mine and I can live longer than anyone of those human girls ever could. One day Ichika you will be mine and mine alone.'

As Ichika woke up he remembered what his discussion was about. "I think I have to say insanity really does run in my family. I just heard Shirakishi flat out declare she was in love with me." Maya woke up as he said that. "Well, it's not hard to figure Ichika. Any girl that really gets to know you will see what a wonderful guy you are. But too bad for them because I am not the kind that likes to share."

He decided to take a nice morning jog to really get the old gray matter working. In the end, he took a shower wishing to know why in the bloody hell he didn't run on the gym's treadmill instead. Faculty had their own private gym and it could have helped him avoid what happened during his morning jog.

It turns out that he was not the only one that decided for a morning jog, Cecilia Alcott also liked to jog in the morning it was a mystery, however, why in the world would she wear such revealing workout clothes in the first place. The first part of the day's class was handled by Maya and boy was it ever embarrassing.

The lesson was about the programming that an IS needed in order to function and how the pilot through the IS sensors would feed information on the way the pilot would react in different situations from piloting and especially combat. "So instead of thinking the IS as a mere machine think of him more like this buddy that you fight with."

One of the school girls asked a question Ichika wished he could have stopped. "Are we talking about a friend, boyfriend or plain outright Lover?" Maya blushed so much you would think her head was about to start looking like her face was on fire. "Well my IS is definitely my buddy, but as lovers go I already have a perfect one to take care of those needs, thank you very much."

Ichika decided to ask one of his own. "Could we please concentrate here? today's practical lesson will be particularly harder for those students that like to act like the class clown." that finally put a stop to it. Houki was still giving him a very unnerving look but he just ignored it.

The practical lesson was on flight and flight patterns and it indeed was harder than most days because Ichika decided to use his IS and keep an eye on them from high altitude. The girls for their effort indeed improved quite a bit and by the end he even let them ask a few questions about evading different types of attacks.

"So Professor Orimura which type of opponent do you had the most difficult time during your last Mondo Grosso? " Leave it to Houki to ask the question he didn't want to be answered." It would sure help us to understand a whole lot better. " Cecilia decided to pitch in too it seems.

" Well if you must know the most difficult type I had to fight was one I call the tick. There are some weapons systems out there that act as a sort of a leech. They either hand to hand fighters or weapon melee fighters. With each hit, they replenish their shield energy as they deplete yours. Hence the name of the type of a tick. "

He got off his IS and continued." The only way to defeat them is with long range combat strategies. If you even think about fighting them close range you will have no shield energy rather quickly and thus lose the match. "

Another student asked which country was the ones he fought from." Well, there were really only two in the last Mondo Grosso. The one I had most problems came from Russia, but there was one that was rather annoying from China. She sure loved to use those whips. It was kind of disturbing actually. "

Houki decided to ask something more personal." Professor, don't you use a sword as your main weapon? " Ichika said he did, just like his sister." My IS also has a rapid fire dual machine gun. My sister prefers missiles for some reason I have yet to figure. "

That was when out of nowhere a black IS broke through the shield of the arena and Ichika knew that they needed to retreat immediately. All his students managed to escape as the blast doors finally came down. It was almost as if the pilot of the enemy IS wanted to fight Ichika one on one.

Through the use of the few arena cameras, they were able to see what was going on. It seems the Black IS was a long range fighter but that was a mistake. It had close range weapons and so Ichika found himself fighting yet another example of a tick. He switched to rapid fire and he began to blast the IS missiles as they were fired causing severe damage to the enemy's shield energy.

"See like I told you a close range missile will guarantee plenty of damage to your opponent. " Cecilia was awfully proud of the way she said that. Houki was more interested why Ichika was fighting in such a ferocious manner. Even against Cecilia, this fight made that fight seem even gentle.

" Just when I figured we were being left alone by that group. Here they are trying to humiliate us yet again. They abandoned me and my brother but now that he has made a name for himself they want to test him again and publicly humiliate him. " Chifuyu was looking rather upset.

" Which group are you talking about? " Maya asked her. Chifuyu brought out a strange emblem and pointed at the left shoulder on the enemy IS. It was the same as the one she had with her." Phantom Task. A private paramilitary organization with the purpose of turning the IS into a mass produced weapon system. This looks like their first test run by the looks of it of a new system. "

" So this is why Houki's sister went into hiding. " Maya finally realized." Precisely, they tried kidnapping Houki and force her to give the exact schematics of the IS core. My brother had to fight off half a dozen fighters that day and he was forever marked because of it. That was the day he first killed an enemy after all. I just hope that she doesn't show up here. "

Ichika as the fight went on began to smile more and more. 'Yes, combat I missed sweet combat so much. Come on you twisted hunk of junk is that the best you can do?' he was becoming more and more vicious and the enemy IS was clearly showings signs of it. In a desperate move, the enemy decided to rush him.

That was when he switched grips on the machine gun and it almost seems like it changed somehow to something they never expected. A single barrel shotgun and it blasted right through the Enemy IS where the pilot would have been. If this would have been an actual pilot that person would have been blasted to pieces by now.

He walked over to the wreckage of the enemy and blasted the emblem right off the enemy machine. 'Oh seems like baby brother Ichika still sore about how our family tossed him and his twin out of the family.' Madoka was smiling as she saw her little brother win the fight in such a way that made her almost proud.

'That is not what is important turn on your sensors and look at his eyes before he shot that final kill shot.' Madoka did as she was told and turned the sensors on her IS and replayed that fragment of the transmission through the IS and she saw something that she didn't expect. His eyes changed color to a golden glow.

'That is impossible, he failed all the regular test of our bloodline. That is the reason he was kicked out in the first place. So why is he showing signs of bloodline activation now! " Madoka was clearly not liking this one bit. 'That is the real question now isn't it M. Did he fail those test on purpose and if he did why?'

The arena was closed off for repair and the enemy IS was taken to a lab for analysis." We all know that IS units are limited in production by limiting access to a small number of cores and those that have access as nationally backed corporations, not some PMC. So why is this one here unmanned and yet have a core? "

" Like I told you Phantom Task wants to turn the IS into a weapon. " Maya looked at her and could see she was angry." Yes, you said that but I don't see why anyone would want to do that. " Chifuyu that instant showed a glare that if looks could kill a person might have died by the way she was looking at the enemy IS.

" that is the most simple cause of it all. What use is a warrior during peacetime? Ever since the Mondo Grosso started most international disputes are handled through IS competitions. In other words, thanks to the IS becoming this world's most celebrated sports war is a thing of the past. A past Phantom Task wants to bring back from the dead. "


End file.
